Caster (Fate/Conqueror - Odin)
Caster '''is one of the Caster Class Servants of Alexander the Great during hte Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Caster's true identity is Odin, a widely reverred God. In Norse Mythology, Odin is associated with healing, death, royalty, the gallows, battle, sorcery, poetry, frenzy, and the runic alphebet. Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills '''Territory Creation: Any Asgardian summoned as Caster to the Holy Grail War will be able turn the terriane and atmosphere into that of Asgard. Keep in mind, they don't actually transport themselves to Asgard. It's not a Reality Marble. If those inside go far enough away, they'll eventually exit this territory. This gives the Asgardians a huge advantage. Humans aren't used to the atmosphere, which will make it difficult for them to breath, (although they won't suffocate to death). In addition, all of the user's parimeters will be briefly upgraded by three levels. Every Asgardian summoned to the Holy Grail War also has a Noble Phantasm similar to this, except it is a Reality Marble, and all their paremters will be briefly upgraded to maximum. Item Construction: Personal Skills Divinity: 'Odin possesses one of the highest levels of Divinity ever seen in the Holy Grail War, EX+ ranked, due to being one of the most prominent, famous, and powerful Gods in any mythology. It's so high that even the Beast Class Servants summoned to the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror, save for Lucifer and Beelzebub, who have the highest level of Demonic, find it difficult to deal damage to him. He's granted protection against all types of evil auras, and is even able to conceal his presence without having the Presence Concealment Skill, (even a Ruler can't detect him), and Presence Detection without having the actual Skill. '''Riding: ' 'Golden Rule: ' 'Golden Rule (Wisdom): ' 'Golden Rule (Magic): ' 'Magecraft: ' 'Magic Resistance: ' 'Independent Action: ' 'Great Country-wide Crossing: ' 'Guardian Knight: ' 'Healing Magecraft: ' 'Heroic Great Principles: ' '''High-Speed Divine Words: Rune Magic: High-Speed Incantation: High-Speed Sutra Chanting: Honor of the Battered: Human Anatomy Study: Human Anatomy Understanding: Human Observation: Hypothetical Reasoning: Illusionism: Imperial Privilege: Infinite Magical Energy Supply: Information Erasure: Mana Burst: Mana Burst (Flames): Mana Burst (Lightning): Military Tactics: Charisma: Instinct: Counter Hero: Self-Modification: Self-Replenishment (Mana): Memory Correction: Independent Manifestation: Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: Librarian of Stored Knowledge: Mana Defense: Mana Syncronization: Mass Production: Mechanical Illusionary Arts: Medical Techniques: Longevity: Hawkeye: Monstrous Strength: X-Ray Vision: Presence Concealment: ' '''True Name Dicernment: ' 'Battle Constituton: ' 'Protection from Arrows: ' 'Protection from Bullets: ' 'Protection from Blades: ' '''Presence Concealment (Magecraft): Wordless Casting: Motionless Casting: Noble Phantasms Gungnir: The Ring of the Nibelung - The Great Sphere of Odin Gungnir: The Ring of the Nibelung - The Great Sphere of Odin '''is the legendary spear that Odin wielded into battle during his life. When manifested as a Noble Phantasm, it can be used as a powerful attack that can kill any enemy if struck at point blank range, and can destroy most barriers and fortresses. Some theorize that it was the prototype of Gae Bolg, the legendary magic spear wielded by Cu Chuulain of Irish Mythology. Unlike most prototype weapons though, which are typically way weaker than the later versions, Gungnir is obviously much more powerful than Gae Bolg. Gungnir is also how Odin controls his overwhelming magical powers, similar to how Merlin's staff serves the same perurpose for him. Grand Magic: The Power of the Age of the Gods '''Grand Magic: The Power of the Age of the Gods is a Noble Phantasms possessed by only the absolute greatest of magus that lived during the Age of the Gods. It's well known that Magus during that era of history, such as Odin, Merlin, and to a lesser extent Medea, were much more powerful than almost any modern day magus. Grand Magic is the blanket term used for the infinitly high cliff that every modern day magus attempts to climb, but far less than .1% of them ever actually achieve. Reality Swarm: He Who Dominates Mankind Armies of Asgard: Asgardians and Valkyrie, the Shields of Scandinavia! Armies of Asgard: Asgadians and Valkyrie, the Shields of Scandinavia! is an EX+++ ranked Reality Marble. It allows him to summon behind him an infinite amount of Asgardian and Valkyrie forces to fight for him, due to him being the leader of both of them. It's like if you combined the Reality Marbles of both Thor and Brynhildr, but much stronger than both combined. It's the ultimate symbol of the one who is the ruler of Asgard. Hjem Asgard: Home Asgard Hjem Asgard: Home Asgard is a Reality Marble which transports the user and all enemies to Asgard, the sacred home of the Asgardians. While in Asgard, the opponents find it difficult to breath due to not being used to Asgard's atmosphere, and they will suffocate to death if they reman there for long enough. Also, all of their paremeters are temporarily decreased down to the lowest levels, and all of the user's, (and any other Asgardians that happen to be trapped in it, too), are temporarily increased to their highest levels. It's basicly just a far more powrful version of the Caster Class Skill Territory Creation when used by Asgardians that are summoned as Caster. Svalinn: The Shield that Stands Before the Sun and Protects the Earth from Burning Svalinn: The Shield Which Stands Before the Sun and Protects the Earth from Burning is a famous shield in Norse Mythology which stands before the sun and protectsd the earth from burning, which was believed to be owned, or at least maintained, by Odin. It's most commonly known as Svalinn, but has also ben referred to as Shiver. The name Svalinn means "cold" or "Chill" and is derived from the verb svala meaning "cool", svala ser meaning "to slake ones' thirst" and svala-drykkr meaning "icing draught." It's attested in original Grimnismal: "Svalinn is his name, he stands a shield before the su n, the shinning deity. I know that the hills and the sea would burn, if it were to fall from its place."--Grimnismal 38, William Herbert's Translation. "In front of the sun does Svalinn stand, the shield for the shining God; Mountains and sea would be set in flames if it fell from before the sun."--Grimnismal 38, Henry Bellows' Translation. "Shiver is its name, he stands before the sun, a shield for the shining Goddess. Mountain and main I know must burn, if he falls off."--Grimnismal 38, Ursula Dronke's Translation. When manifested as a Noble Phantasm it takes the form of a completely transparent mirror. By the naked eye it's unable to be seen, only by applying certain lighting, or by people with high enough Magic Detection, can it be discovered. It's strongest against defending against fire attacks, in which it's completely impeneterable. However, even against all other attacks, it's almost unbreakable. Svalinn is the strongest shield in the Tenth Holy Grail War, and because of that it's considered to be the shield of Alexander the Great's army. Relationships Thor Loki Brynhildr Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Caster Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Norse Heroic Spirits Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Magus Category:Sorcerer Category:Sovereigns